


Toy Train

by vessoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Toy Train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vessoul/pseuds/vessoul
Summary: Just two dudes chillin' with a toy train 'cause their not gay.





	Toy Train

Tyler grinded down against Josh.   
"Oh god.. we're gonna need the big train for tonight."  
Tyler whispers in Josh's ear which earns a grunt from him. Eventually with the sexual frustration and neediness from both men Tyler was happy to drag Josh to the bedroom and strip himself and Josh afterwards.   
"Oh god.. I've wanted this since day one."  
He pushed Josh down on the bed before grabbing lube and opening their closet. He looked around for a few seconds before spotting the big train which he greedily grabbed. He ran back to Josh and lubed his fingers before licking over Josh's hole which his partner moaned at n gripped his hair. Tyler mumbled something which was inaudible to Josh as he continued to recieve pleasure from Tyler's tongue. But slowly Tyler pulled away and began to stretch Josh out with his fingers. Josh bit his bottom lip as his eyes fluttered shut. But soon his eyes bursted open and his chest rose as he let out a cry.   
"Ty.. it's so big!"  
Josh whimpered.   
"I know love. But it'll be over soon."  
Tyler kissed Josh's inner thighs lovingly before slowly slipping the toy train deeper in his lovers hole. Soon moving it in and out carefully.   
"Oh you're doing so well babyboy. You look so pretty." Tyler cooed.  
Josh nodded slowly and soon began to push back against the toy train.   
"I-I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cum!"  
Josh yelled before he came on his chest. Tyler slowly pulled the toy train out and tossed it aside as he began to cuddle Josh.   
"You did so well. My good boy."   
Tyler nuzzled Josh's cheek. They ended the day with aftercare.


End file.
